


The Coffee Shop in the Alleyway

by orphan_account



Series: Coffee Shop Sexcapades [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Beastiality?, Coffee Shops, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Forgive Me, Gay Sex, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Muscles, My First Smut, My First Work in This Fandom, New York City, Other, Pokephilia, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Statutory Rape, Twink, Underage Sex, Why Did I Write This?, dom machoke, idk what else to put in these tags, meaty thighs, sub ollie, thicc, thicc ass, zoophilia?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 08:51:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11376789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Innocent Ollie didn't expect to meet the man... excuse me, *Pokemon* of his dreams in a NYC coffee shop.





	The Coffee Shop in the Alleyway

**Author's Note:**

> im so fucking sorry for writing this lmao but inspiration struck and i had to. also sorry the summary was short as fuck but whatever, OH AND THIS IS PART ONE THERES GONNA BE A PART TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they meet

MACHOKE X LITTLE TEEN BOY (DOM/SUB) (machoke and ollie chesseroni)

PART 1 (ONE)  


I walked down the orange leaf littered sidewalk to my favorite coffee shop. this aromatic gem was hidden in the dark dingy alleyways of new york, new faces quickly become regulars due to the high quality coffee beans from congo, the beans were hand picked by baboons, eaten and pooped out by dogs, pissed on by the starving children of congo villages, marinated and fermented for 69 days, then packed and shipped directly to the store. 

i moaned as i walked in and the smell of brewing dog shit, orphan piss, and coffee filled my nostrils, the line was long and i squeezed my thicc ass past people and took my place at the end. i stood there for a few minutes when i heard the jingle of the doorbell and looked up to see a muscular man walk in. he has a captivating mountain purple skin tone with the most gorgeous pecks i have seen in all of my 15 years. my eyes drop to his massive bulge and thicc meaty thighs. i lick my lips thinking about sinking my teeth into cooked juicy flesh. 

i jolt when i feel a tap on my shoulder and look up to see the hunky man looking down on me with curiosity. i can feel my knees getting weak and my small 3 inch dick getting hard. i almost whimper from the strong musky scent he emits. it reminds me of... rain forest mud. 

"are you a regular? ive never seen you here before" he asks me. 

"uh... yeah i am heh..." i reply with a shaking voice. he grins and takes his place behind me and i have the clench my thighs closed. my asshole is throbbing. i whimper under my breath. 

"sorry? what did u say?" 

"n-nothing" i stammer quickly. he gives me a knowing smirk and my eyes widen and i blush a color as red as the rippling veins on his biceps. i wait in line staring straight ahead flustered as fuck and i can feel his eyes on my thicc ass. i unconsciously clench my butt and i hear a low growl from behind me. i am about to turn around when it is suddenly my turn to order. i stammer my usual order of a pumpkin piss frappe with extra cum. 

i turn to sit and wait for my order when i bump into the man's chest. i mutter an apology as i stare at the floor and sit in a corner facing away from his direction. i fiddle with my thumbs and try to slow my breathing. i know he will come and sit in the chair in front of me. i just know it. and he does exactly that. he slides into the seat and folds his hands together and presses them against his lips. i blush under his stare. the clean cut ridges on top of his head bristle and my gaze flits back to my hands. 

"whats your name?" 

"ollie" i whisper 

"well ollie, i couldnt help but notice that your cute ass was begging for my thicc cock inside of it" 

"w-w-what?" 

"you know what i mean" 

"i..." our orders are called and he gets up to get them and comes back as fast as light. i sit there in silence. am i that much of a slut that i cant keep my desires under control in public? 

he takes my hands in his. "my name is machoke, but you can call me daddy"


End file.
